


Feelings are hard to express.

by MiraSan



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Senkuu, Dr. Stone - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, omega - Freeform, omega Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSan/pseuds/MiraSan
Summary: Senku is an alpha who cannot express feelings. He has never been interested in any omega before and thought he would never have to say what he feels. Until he mates with Asagiri Gen.





	1. Chapter One - Heat.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language. Forgive me for any mistake.

Chapter one

Senku never worried about alpha and omega issue. He always passed your heat alone with suppressors for didn’t need to mate. The scientist has never been in anyone before. Until Asagiri Gen appears.  
The first thing the green hair thought was why Tsukasa would wake up an omega or send one to him. That would be a test? Anyway, that was weird. The long-haired man wanted a betas-only world, where there was no heat weakness, where alphas and omegas depended on each other.  
Another answer would be, Tsukasa didn’t smell the omega, after all, betas don’t had no such perception. The genre of mentalist was never made public, so the one with bicolor hair should use suppressors. But, after so long there was no more to hide.  
The scientist though the answer would be the second option. He likes Gen anyway, and found him interesting. Over time, he got used to the smell of Gen. He got so used to it that he forgot that the other was an omega.  
Senku smelled the sweet smell in the air. His body hung and he had to lean on the table. His body shock white desire. Your inner alpha growled.  
There was an omega in heat. And his wolf wanted him more than anything at the moment.  
The village citizens did not know what that was, since they were all betas.  
_Senku, you be okay? - asked Kohaku.  
_Where’s Gen?  
_In the third cabin. He said he wasn’t felling very well.  
Senku ran over there. What a stupid question. He could smell Gen from miles away. It was obvious that his alpha side was taking control and the rational side was being forgotten.  
_Get out. -he growled to girls who were taking care of the purple clothes.  
Startled, they left.  
_ I don’t want anyone to enter here until I allow.  
_Senku, what’s going on? -Asked Chrome.  
_After I explain. Get out.  
When they are finally alone, the Alpha hear the omega moans.  
_Senku-Chan. I so hot. My heat is...  


Gen was beautiful. His face flushed, his sweat-soaked purple kimono. Lips between open and legs open. Asking for him.  
Senku sniffed his neck. Kissing the place. He removed his clothes from the omega, his eyes glowing even redder as he saw that slim, perfect body given to him.  
_Senku-Chan, Alpha, I...  
_ Shii. -Silenced the other with his leaps. _ I’love take care for you, Gen.  
When both were undressed. When both were undressed. The green-haired one leaned his body against the other and licked the older man's ear, nibbling it and making Gen moan. The smell of the omega was stunning and Senku bit the spot again.  
_Do you want me, honey?  
Gen looked at him with his gray eyes, the expression of utter need and despair.  
_Yes, please.  
The scientist smiled. He ran his lips over the taller body. Nibbling each part, leaving its mark there. How he wanted marked him as him own.  
_Stop teasing me. Moaned the black-haired as he took another bite.  
Gen’s member dripped with excitement. Senku ran his fingers through the other’s entrance.  
_So wet for me, baby. And I haven’t even done anything yet.  
The younger put the other’s organ in his mouth. Sucking,nibbling and teasing him.  
_Senku. - he moaned, dragged. -Please, I.  
_Please what, baby?  
_I need you..Ahh. He moaned as the red-eyed one sucked his cock harder.  
_I need you fuck me.  
The alpha kiss him hungrily,the taste from pre-cum in his mouth.  
_I was waiting for you to ask, baby  
He licked the omega’ s neck and said:  
_ You smell so good my omega. So deliciously mine.  
Finally, Gen fell the another’s member inside him. He moaned greedily of the feeling of fulfillment inside him.  
_Ah,Alpha. So good.  
_ You feel so good with me inside you, dear. I know you love feeling this way.  
_Ahhh. Senku. More please. - said throwing his head back, making the other growl.  


Gen was perfect, his lips parted , moaning his name loud and clear for all to hear to whom he belonged. Squeezing his cock like he’d never done that before. The sweat panting bodies crashed into each other hurriedly.  
The genius wondered if the mentalist had done this to another. If even Tsukasa had done that with Gen.  
_Have you done with him? - He Said possessively. You alpha increasingly begging to mark him yours forever.  
_No. Never. He would never be like you.  
_And others alphas? Are they as good as me?  
The gray eyes stared him.  
_There is nobody like you, Senku-Chan.  
Senku growled. He sniffed the omega’s neck again.  
_Say you’re mine.  
_I’m yours, Senku. I’m yours, Alpha. Only yours.  
The green-haired kissed him, being answered gratefully, a trickle of saliva connecting them as they parted.  
_I want you to be mine forever.  
_Then make me yours.  
Senku finally marks him. Gen felt the bit on his neck, binding they together for eternity. Now he belonged to Senku and Senku belonged to him.  
As the alpha moved faster and faster, the omega felt your mind drift away.  
_Senku, I will... I will..  
_Come to me, baby.  


By the time they both come, he Alpha fell besides his partner. Until their knot diminished they can’t move sharply. Gen snuggled him and said in his sleep.  
_Senku-Chan, I love you.  
Senku didn’t know how to respond to something like that. He was a science man, not used to showing feelings.  
He decided that he would think about that later. What mattered now was that he and his omega were pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night. How are you? I hope you been fine. Enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading. I sorry for any mistake. English don’t is my first language

Chapter 2

Senkuu got up and left the cabin.It had been the five days of Gen's heat, the oldest was tired.He was thinking of getting something for his omega to eat the moment he saw his friends in the lab.

—Senkuu.What were you doing there all these days?asked Chrome curiously.

The scientist smiled and said:

—We were mating."

—Mating like animals?asked Kohaku.

—Yes.-replied the green-haired one. —I already explain that to you.

He stepped away from the group and brought a plate of bread and fruit to Gen. The omega still slept peacefully, wrapped in the nest Senkuu had built.The scientist left his plate on the next table and stroked the mentalist's hair.The words "I love you" from the other came to your mind.However, they were ignored while the youngest left the site.

When he returned to the lab everyone, including Ruri, was there, waiting for him.

—I will explain to you what Alphas, Betas, and Omegas are.

—Everyone here is beta, so you don't have a choking mating desire like Alphas and Omegas. In my age there were 3 types of people. Alphas were the dominant, the controlling, the strongest.They can only mate and breed with Omegas.And omegas can only breed and mate with alphas. Alphas have a one-day heat, where they desperately need an omega to satisfy them sexually.In my case, my alpha heat was aroused by Gen's heat. So on the second day we shared the heat.

—Gen, then is it an Omega?"asked Chrome interested.

—Exact.Omegas need suppressors to slow their heat.If they don't want to mate with anyone.Omegas used to be demoted to reproductive creatures.So many omegas hid their species, as in the case of Gen. The heat of an omega lasts five days, so we take so long in that cabin.

Senkuu grinned as he noticed everyone's shocked expression.

—When an omega or alpha is in heat, there is no control for either party."The only thing on their minds is to reproduce.Usually the alpha marks the omega as his.That way, another alpha cannot mate with that omega and so the omega can only reproduce with the alpha that marked it.And the same is true with alpha.

—Did you score, Gen?"asked Ginro

—Yes.Of course yes.We both wanted it.

—So you love him?"asked Kohaku with a dirty smile.

Senkuu couldn't answer that. Why did he score, Gen?It was just her desire to mark it while it was filled with desire.He couldn't love Gen, right?Love was not something explained by science.

—He loves me.He told me that.he said instead of answering the girl's question.

—And you didn't answer back?asked Suika

—He was sleeping.He would not hear me.

“ Why was even the child pressing him?”- through Senkuu.

—I'll check Gen out."

Dodging the subject again, the scientist got up and went to the cabin.Gen was there, half naked, wearing his kimono.

—Senkuu-chan.-The mentalist looked at him flushed.—Thanks for helping me out this week."

—It was nothing.I like to be mated with you.

Already dressed, the one with bicolor hair approached.His hands went to the lower man's face but excited.

Senkuu took his hand and brought it to his face.He looked her up and kissed her fingers lightly.

Gen hugged him, smelling his alpha.Their eyes closed when the other did the same.The omega knew that it was very difficult for Senkuu to show feelings.Even if I wanted it deeply.That moment was enough for now.


End file.
